


With the Help of a Fox

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Lewis is a chill dude, fluff?, i wrote this in like 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Lewis is a lot calmer than someone would have assumed for being a tall, fiery skeleton ghost, but he still gets in over his head.





	With the Help of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
> Have no clue what Im doing

_These two are so much cuter than I remember._  Lewis hummed thoughtfully, leaning against the wall carefully as Vivi and Arthur investigates, all while he was under careful watch by Mystery. Who, tilted his head curiously. 

Lewis cocks an eyebrow, “What’s wrong, boy?” 

“Never expected this fate to befall you,” Mystery voice echoes in his mind, projected and clear and reminding Lewis of an old Sensei, go figure.  

Noticing a sound, Vivi popped up from the chest she was digging through, peeking at the tall ghost. Her eyes glimmer with interest as she hones her hearing onto the both of them.

“Neither had I, but I suppose it’s better than what I initially expected it to be in this line of work.”

“Which was?”

“Demonic possession and eternal damnation.”

“Hmph! At least you understand the risk.”

“Of course I do!” Lewis shoots back, fists pressed against his hips like Mystery had said something particularly offensive, “why wouldn’t I?”

“Perhaps for the same reason that Vivi likes to partake in these activities.”

“Please, you should _know_  that Vivi has educated all of us in a six week, fully extensive training regiment, jam packed with everything that Vivi has ever known about spirits and yokai!” Lewis rambled, jabbing his finger in Vivi’s direction and fully grabbing her attention- Arthur’s too-  before Lewis purposefully lowered his voice and squints down at the dog, “and I must say, you have done an excellent job masking yourself, Mystery.”

The dog blinks, flinching slightly before relaxing once again, “Smarter than you look.”

“I’ve collected an abundance of charms to reveal hidden spirits,” Lewis nods his skull head in the direction of Vivi, before he finally noticed she was staring directly up at him, baffled and holding one of the said charms. Flinching, it became overwhelmingly apparent that he just revealed his identity, or, convinced them he was some sort of malicious spirit under a guise. 

“Ah-... My apologies Vivi, I probably should have introduced myself prior to that..” He explains, hesitantly raising a hand to his chin to reveal himself, but he decided against it when the ever worrisome Arthur joined her. Perhaps that would be too sudden, and it would perhaps throw a wrench into his... hopefully smooth reveal. Now he was just reminded of a new aspect to his jitteriness.

"Uh... sir?" Arthur started, tapping his metal appendage cautiously, and Lewis felt his heart skip a beat, "How... do you know that?"

"Well, Its only to be expected," Lewis murmered, realizing he wasn't following the _hopefully smooth reveal plan_  and was exposing himself without care, "I use to work with you all ever since we were children." 

Vivi blinks, and Arthur's face paled entirely. 

"I should be a tad bit more honest," Lewis murmurs, Arthur and Vivi exchange a quick look, "My name is Lewis Pepper, i've known you both since as early as about eighth grade." He states, about to keep going when Vivi suddenly jumps in.

"Lewis Pepper? _The Lewis-_  Arthur! Is this the guy..?" She whips her head back, only to see Arthur staring like someone just dropped a bombshell on him. His hands shook, and he stares directly at Lewis. Giving Lewis enough time to realize why that may be an issue. 

"Ar-Arthur, I can explain, please- sit down." Lewis floats closer to him, a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wha- huh..?" Arthur starts, eyes beginning to gloss over, trembling. 

Briefly. 

Before both he and Vivi both wobbled and fell over, a flurry of fur rushing behind them. An enormous, fox like creature taking form and lifting them within its tails.

"Lewis, I expected better of you," The japanese voice rang in his ears, and it shook its head, "At least give them a place to sit down before you unravel the mystery they've been hunting for over a year."

"But..." Lewis started, confused and glancing at the two unconscious people, "I didn't? Do that.."

"Oh, I know that," Mystery said, seven tails flailing out and tucking Arthur and Vivi over his haunches, "I did. Now you have more time to figure out how you will explain yourself." 

"I'll be sure to not disappoint." 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun!! Hey- if you guys want a second chapter, comment and I may do a second part? I'm not sure what the next chapter with BE, BUT 
> 
> you know!


End file.
